Serenella Jordain
Serenella Jordain (2 BBY–) is a young, ambitious dancer from Vorzyd who has left her home planet behind to seek fortune and fame in the galaxy. Biography Serenella Jordain is a Human girl who grew up on the casino planet Vorzyd V in the Outer Rim with her mother Lucinda and her older half-sister Inanna. Her mother struggled to make a living as a stripper, leaving the girls to fend for themselves mostly. But the age gap was really too large to turn them into girlfriends and Serenella grew up feeling unwanted and uncared for by anyone. Even as a little girl she realized that the only way to get some attention was to be loud and annoying. She couldn’t understand Inanna’s interest in masculine hobbies like arcade games and swoop racing and hated being made felt like a pet by her older sister’s rowdy friends. She found consolation in the glitzy world of the casino shows, often hiding in dressing rooms and closets to dress up, paint her face and imitate the dancers until she was allowed to take dancing and singing lessons herself. Fuelled by a great hunger and ambition to leave their life of poverty behind Serenella trained hard and as soon as she had developed a feminine buxom shape began appearing in casino shows, usually lying about her age and pretending to be older. She began to develop a hedonistic lifestyle with drinking, smoking, spice and men, mostly out of a sense of teenage rebellion against her mother who didn’t understand that Serenella’s antics were mostly a cry for attention. It was a great blow for the growing girl when she lost her only confidante, her older sister Inanna, who left Vorzyd in search for employment elsewhere. Feeling left behind by her sister and annoyed by her mother’s permanent complaining, she began to dream of leaving the planet, too, to get away from the cheap casinos and strip joints and pursue a career as a dancer and pop singer. IC History In 15 ABY, when she was seventeen, she found a pilot who took her along on his journey, but their affair didn’t last long and Serenella found herself unceremoniously dumped on the smuggler’s moon Nar Shaddaa. Lost and helpless, she turned to the only person she trusted, her sister Inanna, who came to pick her up and took her to Caspar where she had found employment with FLS. Fate brought her together with shady pilot Antoine Dareus and she followed him to Ord Mantell, where they both got involved with the local Maffi group. Serenella had no qualms about joining the underworld, hoping that they would help her in her quest to become a famous singer and dancer. But when things didn’t come together she auditioned for a new club on Etti IV, where she is stayed with her new employer Malif Tal-Tahn for a while. She changed jobs again early in 16 ABY, moving to work on the Angry Rancor Cruiseship for shady enterpreneur Daana Roon as a singer and entertainer. Not much later her boyfriend Dareus, who had by now become Captain of a Star Destroyer asked her to marry her. She should have seen the writing on the wall, but completely in love with the man, she accepted and became his wife in a small ceremony aboard the [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]]. But as he became more and more consumed by the dark side and became apprentice to Darth Malign, Serenella sought comfort in the arms of Republic pilot Raxis L'ygr on Ord Mantell. She was dismayed when she realized that she had fallen pregnant with her husband's child and resolved to keep the baby away from the dark side with the help of Raxis and Luke Skywalker. In 16 ABY, in the month of Melona, she gave birth to a baby daughter, Tara, in the Jedi Temple at Ord Mantell. Faced with her new responsibilites as a mother, she was now determined to improve her life. She took an offer for promotion on the Angry Rancor, where she is now in charge of the entire on-board entertainment. She was accompanied by Sha-Ruk a young Padawan from the Jedi Temple whom the Jedi have tasked with protecting Tara from potential Sith attacks. More recently Serenella has had meetings with Rasi of the NRI and Kyrin of the New Republic military to talk about joining certain Intelligence operations and act as a goodwill ambassador to the New Republic. Serenella is now actively searching for her birth father. Jordain, Serenella